


Where are we going?

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan needs to know where they're going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are we going?

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoebesmum**](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/) started [a SN drabble with a wonderful first line](http://www.livejournal.com/users/phoebesmum/276083.html). I stole the line because I wanted to play with it myself and she was kind enough to beta.

"Where are we going?" Dan asks softly, and Casey, as ever, misinterprets.

The black, polished metal of the elevator walls provides dark reflections; half a dozen shadowed Caseys fade into obscurity, but the one bathed in light says, "My place."

As if it's obvious.

As if that was what Dan had asked.

"No, I mean, where are we going? In the broad scheme of things, what is the general direction here?"

Casey scrunches up his face, like it's a trick question. "In the general direction of my place?"

Dan sighs, and the elevator ride seems interminably long. It's long enough for him to wonder if it's worth pushing Casey on this, if it's wise. Then he figures that he asked the question -- however misinterpreted -- so he should get an answer.

He turns to Casey's slightly pursed lips and tries again. "Metaphorically speaking, where are we going with this? Where, at the end of the night, do you think we'll be?"

Casey wets his upper lip, a quick flash of pink tongue as he buys time to answer. Taking a step towards Dan, he hunches down a little, and says, "My bed."

Dan rolls his eyes and then looks at his shoes. Those shoes have walked the streets of New York at four a.m. They've lived through one-night-stands and Rebecca and been kicked across Casey's living room. They're probably smart enough to get what he's asking, even if Casey isn't.

"At the end of the night, I expect we'll be in my bed," Casey says slowly, like Dan's the one not understanding this conversation. "And in a week's time. And, you know, if all goes well, in a year's time, too."

Dan catches a glimpse of his reflection grinning sharply, his eyebrows still high with shock. "Yeah?"

Dipping his head, Casey smiles and runs a hand down the front of his jacket, smoothing the leather into a straight line. "That's where we're going."


End file.
